comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Belus (Earth-27750)
In ancient times, when deities existed and are worshipped by many ancient civilizations, the gods from various different origins would sometimes come down to the human world themselves, and plant their seeds in mortal women. And the child, or children of the mortals would be known as demigods. Half deity, half human beings bestowed with great purposes. And Belus is one of the demigods in the old world, but also, possibly one of the most unique few demigods there are in existence. He's the son of Poseidon, one of the main Greek gods on top of Mount Olympus, and Libya, a mortal woman from what now is identified as North Africa. He grew up to be a great man, and a warrior, as well as a King of Egypt. After discovering his heritage, Belus would later embark in an adventure to prove himself of his father, and accept his destiny. During his life, Belus also got a wife and two children. After proving himself to his father, at the same time, the Heroes of the Old, that time, the Sons of Olympus, recruited Belus into their ranks to expand the roster. But unknown to them, Belus' existence in the team actually opens up the opportunity for other non-Greek heroes and "otherworldly beings" to join. And for centuries, Belus has fought and bled with the Heroes, until the modern age. Biography Two Worlds Revelations.... ... and Approvements Personality Surprisingly, for a hero like him, Belus is actually a reckless and careless individual. He doesn't speak a lot, but when he speaks when needed, "he'll speak stronger than Donald Trump". Belus possesses a dry sense of humor, and mostly resorts to sarcasm in humor and jokes. He never joked, and when he finds a joke "pretty funny", he'll just give a smirk and some noises of small laughing. Belus can be described as a no-nonsense guy, having his eyes focused all the time (which makes him kind of scary when stared at, even with the numerous otherworldly members of the Heroes of the Old). When faced with insults and threats Belus' carelessness would help him in ignoring them, and probably, when he starts to care, he'll slice the hell out of the insulters. Although Belus is by nature, a mixed man, being the son of a Greek god, but was born in Egypt and ruled over the same place at soem point, Belus honors his father deeply, and apparently "accepts Cyclopes as his brothers". His honor goes very deep, that he refused to actually eat sea creatures, unless when he really needs it. Belus' honor to others would actually be hidden by his reckless nature. Even if he's more of a "dick", he actually honors other brave warriors that sacrificed their lives for the greater good. A lesser known fact is that he usually goes "dick" to other demigod heroes like him. But to other deities, Hercules said that he'll keep his mouth shut than being "punished into whatever underworld they had", which in turn, also shows that while Belus himself is a demigod, once he sees deities and beings from non-Greek sources, he'll act "accordingly". Powers and Abilities Trivia *Out of all the Heroes of the Old members, Belus is the only "hybrid" member. By "hybrid", means that his nature is different. As mentioned many times, his father, Poseidon, is a famous Greek God of the Sea, but his first steps as a baby and the air he breathes took place in Egypt. His religion itself is unclarified, and he hasn't said anything about worshipping deities after knowing that Poseidon is in fact, his father. His wife, on the other hand, was rumoured to be a demi-god as well, with a similar nature to Belus, though later, he said that she's just a normal Egyptian woman (which contradicts the "demi-god rumor" in the real mythologies). *One of Belus' nicknames, "Indian Son of Poseidon" is actually made by several students in Culver University that saw how he appears to look like. True to the nickname, Belus actually looks like an Indian Rajput warrior. Plus, his sword clearly looks like an Indian Talwar, which in turn, originates alongside several other Middle-Eastern sword weapons with similar natures, and none of them are truly related to Egypt. *Belus does not like eating fish, and he said that he did that to "honor his father's domain". But on the other hand, Belus is known to be quite voracious when eating normal meat from land animals. *Belus is always confused on why some people in the modern age threw apples at his head while exclaiming his name as "Baal" or "Marduk".. Maybe they're religious men too addicted on Wikipedia that they can't differentiate which Belus they're looking at. *Belus is partly inspired by Aquaman. Category:Heroes Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Adult Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Category:Sword Wielders Category:Earth-27750 Category:Royalty Category:Demigods Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Shield Wielders Category:Males